


Everything you Need

by tori_anne_singer



Series: Legacies [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Jokes, Brain VS Heart-The Final Round, Claire's rules, Cleon, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Implied Claire/others, Implied Leon/others, Internal angst, Post-Resident Evil 6, Status-quo Interruptus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tori_anne_singer/pseuds/tori_anne_singer
Summary: Set shortly after the events of RE6.A strong friendship along with seven years worth of occasional passionate nights.A role that Claire eventually found complacence in fulfilling. Not the settling down type, she refused to love any man, never wanted more than a date or two. But, ever the exception, Leon was her only recurring bed-mate.One of Claire’s one-night-stands gets interrupted by a typical visit from Leon.Turns out to be anything but typical.She’s always hated his denials of desire for the woman in the red dress, the proof was always in the pudding. But Claire managed, finding herself to be okay with having just his body.To just enjoy what she had with him.Claire is unprepared for the disruption in her reality when Leon suddenly makes a change to the script she's been reading for years.A change she never saw coming.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Claire Redfield
Series: Legacies [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837078
Comments: 40
Kudos: 92





	Everything you Need

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and do not profit in any way. 

*** 

“When you make any assumption,

you are preparing room for error.”

-quote 

July 2013

“I think it’s about time we head back to your place,” James, Claire’s date for the evening, suggested as the two left the movie theater arm-in-arm.

Claire pursed her glossy pink lips and pretended to think about it while small crowds of moviegoers bustled around them. Her month-long dry spell had her skin tingling in anticipation, though she tried to remain coy. “Y’know, you might be right.” She eased from him, swinging her hips. 

His gaze shot to her skin tight jeans.

The redhead led them through the crowded parking lot to her SUV, quickly unlocking it and getting in. She guided the vehicle onto the road.

James fondled her leg during the drive. “Can’t wait to get into these,” he whispered, running his hand along the curve of her inner thigh. 

Claire smirked but kept her eyes on the road.

*

Claire guided her SUV into the parking garage of her apartment complex. As soon as it was parked, she was in his lap, running her hands through his silky dark hair and mouthing at the tanned skin of his neck. “Let’s take this upstairs,” she suggested after a minute.

*

The two made out against the wall like frisky teenagers while they rode the elevator to her floor. 

She chuckled at his petulant whine when she pulled away from him. She winked. “Almost there, Romeo.” She guided him by the hand down the hall.

As they neared her door, faint music tickled her hearing. A smile shot to her face as she realized that it was coming from her apartment. 

She released James’s hand, excitement rushing through her gut as she grabbed the door handle and found it unlocked. She pushed it open, her smile growing at the smooth jazz flowing from her stereo. Her nose was hit with the tantalizing smell of seasoned meat. Her gaze turned to the kitchen area, and as she suspected, her best friend was standing in front of her stove. 

Leon was gloriously shirtless, and in dark jeans. The agent looked over his shoulder and pinned her with a smile. 

It went straight to Claire’s already warmed up libido. “Leon! Was hoping you’d drop by soon,” she beamed. Claire knew that her plans for the night just received a significant upgrade.

Leon’s smile turned sharp, his eyes teasing. “Only because I cook for you.” His gaze drifted over her shoulder.

Claire suddenly remembered James, glancing back at him.

He was eyeing the agent.

Tension swirled between the men.

She offered the young man an awkward smile and a pat on the arm. “Listen, we’ll have to do this another time,” she explained as gently as possible, “I’m sorry.”

His eyes shot to her. “You kiddin’ me?” He waved at Leon in dismissal. “What, this your boyfriend or something?”

Claire opened the front door. “Uhm,” her gaze bounced to Leon, “or something.” She chuckled before biting at her lower lip.

“Hit the bricks, kid.” Leon slapped a dish towel over his shoulder. He turned away; an obvious dismissal. The muscles in his shoulders flexed as he worked at the stove.

Claire scrunched her eyes, shaking her head with a smile at his display.

James batted a hand in Claire’s direction. “Unbelievable…Jesus Christ.” He stalked from the apartment, slamming the door.

Leon sprinkled seasoning onto the contents of his skillet. “Almost feel bad for him,” his tone suggested otherwise, “kinda young, huh?” He laughed.

Claire sighed as she grabbed a glass from the upper cabinet and helped herself to a generous amount of red wine. “He’s not much younger than me, you jerk…and, he was my date for tonight, so you’d better be puttin’ out for me, Kennedy,” she demanded, pretending to sound annoyed. She knew that sex was ultimately why he was there tonight.

She eyed him, noticing the tensing along his shoulders and neck.

_'A hint of jealousy?’_ Claire wondered as she coyly sipped her drink. 

Their other dates were usually kept private out of mutual agreement.

“I always put out for my favorite girl,” he assured over his shoulder with a wink. 

The word Ada instinctively planted itself onto the tip of Claire’s tongue. She fought it back, shoving the Asian beauty from her mind and focusing on her best friend. 

Leon adjusted the heat of the burner before side eyeing her with a crooked smirk. “He bigger than me?”

Claire snorted while pretending to consider it; James and her hadn’t yet ever had sex. After making him wait a good while, she hummed. “I dunno, usually too busy moaning to do any measuring.” She took a sip of her wine.

Leon’s smirk started to grow before his gaze shot to her. “Wait, with him or with me?” His eyes were teasing, but his mouth twisted petulantly.

Claire giggled. “Ladies never tell.” She stuck out her tongue with a wink at his unimpressed stare.

His smirk came back. “Just means he’s nothing to write in your diary about.”

“Of course not, **he** doesn’t cook,” she huffed, indulging his ego. They shared a laugh as Claire came over to stand next to him. She ran her hand along his forearm in silent apology for the teasing. Touching his flesh filled her with comfort. She sighed. “God, that smells wonderful,” she complimented the two steaks sizzling on the stove.

Leon stepped away to chop a cucumber. “Man must know how to handle meat. It’s a sacred duty,” he joked as he effortlessly sliced the vegetables.

Claire indulged herself, watching the muscles in his back and arms while he worked.

Leon set the knife down and she enjoyed the way he sucked the juice from his thumb and forefinger. “How’s your brother? I heard about Piers. Seemed like a good kid,” he spoke softly as he poured himself a couple fingers of scotch.

Claire finished her drink with a soft hum. “He’s taken it pretty hard…we’re having a service for him this weekend,” she murmured, leaning her hip against the counter. She watched the side of his face as he mixed a salad. “What about you? Heard it was pretty crazy over there.” She carefully gauged his reaction as his jaw tensed.

“Always is...story of my goddamn life,” he complained. He started tossing the greens a bit rougher than necessary.

She knew some of the story from Chris and some she had seen on the news. She’d seen the aftermath herself in Terra Save’s efforts near Tall Oaks, but she was curious about Leon’s account of things; specifically, things she’d heard about Ada Wong. She poured herself another glass of wine. “…Yeah, I’d heard about Ada, something about there being two of her?” she hedged, her eyes studying him. 

And there it was, the tensing of his shoulders, the slight hitch in his breath.

The seconds ticked by, and Claire wondered what exactly was running through his mind. Her fingers tightened around her glass.

“…Yeah, something,” he husked.

Claire hummed. _‘Interesting,’_ she thought.

Her eyes narrowed a bit.

Sipping at her glass, she decided to poke a bit more. “So, how long you been back? I just got home yesterday.” She nearly missed the tiny sigh escaping his lips.

“…Couple days,” he muttered while Claire meandered over to the table.

A white gift box was sitting in the center of it.

She fingered the velvety blue ribbon that encased the package. Claire chuckled low in her throat. She figured that he’d taken enough time to get hammered and rub a few out before knowing he needed more to get his mind off the red dress. She almost wanted to feel sorry for him, but the far-away look on his face irritated her. Claire inhaled sharply. “So…Simmons made a clone of Ada? With a virus?” she added, “Chris didn’t really give any details.”

Leon scoffed before moving the cast iron to the oven. “He was completely obsessed with making his own copy of Ada...definitely a better place with him gone.” His powder-blue eyes fixed on the wall above the counter.

Claire drained half her glass unceremoniously. “Yeah, imagine being so obsessed with a terrorist.” She couldn’t stop the outburst, but managed to hold Leon’s stare as they approached a familiar back and forth.

“Claire,” he started with a sigh, before his gaze fell to the present on the table. He nodded his chin towards it. “Got that for you. Open it,” he spoke quietly, avoiding the argument.

Claire considered him, fidgeting the glass in her hands before setting it on the table. She made a show of slowly pulling the box to her with one finger.

Leon laughed softly as she started unwrapping the bow. “I’m kinda hoping you don’t like it.”

“Well gee thanks, what the hell is it?” Claire grumbled, but was smiling while taking the lid off the box.

“I like bringing you pretty things, but, if you don’t like it, you won’t wear it long,” his tone deepened. 

Claire tried not to show him how much his words affected her as she examined the lacy black two-piece lingerie. She ran her fingers over the red bow between the breasts. The tails of the bow were long, and would reach her belly button. She adored it, but the color caused it to feel bittersweet.

Her stomach dropped. “What beautiful **red** ribbons,” she blurted, “you sure it’s **me** you were thinking about?” She averted her gaze from him, staring down at the tablecloth with a bit of shame at her angry outburst. Claire clutched the gift in her fingers while she questioned which one of them was actually more obsessed with Ada Wong. She chewed her lip, listening to Leon gather dishes from the cabinet. 

Leon set plates on the table with a long-suffering sigh before reaching for her. “It’s not like that,” he soothed, running his hands up her bare forearms.

Claire’s eyes closed; she shivered slightly as goosebumps littered her skin. 

“Food be ready soon.” He nodded his head toward the back of the apartment. “Why don’t you go put it on?” He nuzzled the side of her neck. 

Claire exhaled while tilting her head, her flesh tingling under his lips. _'Just enjoy him, tonight, forget about Ada,'_ she scolded herself. Her voice was unsteady, “Hmm, well you **did** go to the trouble…I **suppose** I could indulge you…but you seem rather sure this’ll fit me,” she accused with a tiny smirk while easing away from him.

Leon caressed his fingers across her cheek. “Trust me.” He stepped back to the stove.

His whiskey-gravel whisper echoed in her soul as she carried the clothing to the bathroom, setting them on the pink marble countertop. She flicked the switch on the wall, the soft lights casting the room in a rosy hue. Claire took a moment to look at herself in the mirror.

She pondered the extra-gentle attitude he was displaying tonight. She felt like he was going further out of his way than **usual** to avoid the Ada topic. Again, she wondered about China and what happened. Specifically, if something happened between Ada and Leon to warrant this behavior.

_‘Desperation?’_ she thought as she pursed her lips. She knew that whiskey and women were his weapon of choice against Ada's games with his heart. She hummed in thought, _'At least he didn't show up smelling like her this time...so maybe she hasn't put out in a while.'_

She brutally derailed the train of thought as a tinge of emotion bloomed in her chest. “Stop,” she blurted to her reflection before stripping off her clothes. She huffed. _'If he wants to fuck me and half the city to soothe his broken heart then that's his business. I can do that for him.'_

Claire turned the shower on and stepped in once it was heated. She reached for the orchid-scented soap that Leon favored. 

She sighed, inhaling the sweet scent lathering her body. Excitement bubbled in her stomach as intimate thoughts of her best friend took over her imagination. He made it so easy; **nobody** revved Claire’s motor like Leon did.

The room was warm and steamed by the time she was standing on a towel and drying off. She examined herself in the mirror while slipping the pretty panties up her thighs. _‘Not exactly young anymore.’_ She frowned, but felt that her body was still in prime condition, stomach toned and flat.

She fastened the bra on, relishing the silky ribbons caressing her tummy. She loved how it looked on her, but her chest squeezed at the thought that he had probably fantasized about Ada wearing it. "Enough," she growled at herself. Determined to finally shrug Ada off for the night, she saucily winked at her reflection, noting that the lingerie fit perfectly. 

She left the bathroom and padded barefoot up the carpeted hallway back into the living room. The stereo was still crooning smooth jazz and Leon was faced away, looking out the large window with a low-ball of whiskey at his lips.

She stopped, her vision directing to his ass. The way his jeans hugged his globes had her inhaling sharply. 

Leon’s posture was stiff; his gaze was focused somewhere in the night.

Claire bet a lot was weighing on his mind. She worried for him as her feet moved; the urge to comfort him a natural instinct. She paused when his head turned. 

His gaze ran over her form like a dying man seeing salvation, and Claire had never felt more wanted. Leon’s lips parted. “Damn, sweetheart,” he growled after a minute.

Emboldened, she clasped her hands behind her ass, jutting her breasts out and swaying her upper body as to make the ribbons dance along her torso. 

He moaned low in his throat, his eyes tracking her movements.

She nibbled her lower lip. “Is that approval I hear?” she flirted.

Leon finished his drink without taking his eyes off her. He set the glass down on the coffee table with a loud clink. “C’mere.” He beckoned her with a nod and a wave of his finger, hair falling over one eye.

Claire’s body reacted, hot flashes traveling along her spine and between her thighs. She smiled coyly, swaying her hips as she intentionally dragged out the distance with her slow gait.

Leon’s lips tilted upward as he watched her. His arm shot out, snaking around her waist as soon as she was in reach. Pulled roughly, she gasped as her soft tummy meshed against the hard, rigid plane of his bare torso. He leaned down, his arms arching her back, and moans fell from her at the gentleness of his lips kissing along her collarbone.

Her fingers roamed his chest, the warmth of his skin causing her to shift closer to him. Her hand grazed up his neck and into the softness of his hair. She massaged along the back of his head, his murmured groans flaming her arousal. 

His hands rubbed up and down her spine and hips as he slowly mouthed up and across her jawline.

Claire’s lips parted, preparing to be kissed.

Leon’s stomach growled savagely.

They both paused in their movements.

Claire leaned back in his arms with a scratchy chuckle. “…C’mon, we should feed the beast.” She tickled her fingertips along his stomach.

Leon buried his face into her cleavage. “Mm tryin’ to,” he whined. His stubbled jaw nuzzled against the soft skin between her breasts. 

She pushed at his arms around her waist before turning toward the kitchen area. “You’re insufferable,” she scolded with a smile when his arms pulled her back. Claire felt the hardness of his dick against the small of her back. She hummed, gently swaying her body with him.

“And you’re sexy,” he countered, wedging his face between her neck and shoulder. He inhaled. “Damn, you smell good.” His lips pecked along her skin.

Claire’s mouth twitched. “Thought you’d like that,” she boasted.

He groaned in displeasure when his stomach rumbled again. 

She gently pulled against his hold. “You’ll need the energy,” she snarked, grinning as an offended whine left Leon’s mouth.

“Rude, Redfield.” He nipped her neck firmly before letting her go.

Claire chuckled at him as she approached the table. She smiled; he’d already filled their plates, so she sat down, curling her leg under her. A small rumble shook her stomach once the scent of seasoned beef hit her nose, and she inhaled blissfully. 

The salad looked fresh and crisp, with a sliced baked potato completing the selection.

“Thank you, this looks delicious,” she beamed as Leon sat across from her.

“I’m all about the service.” He winked, waving his silverware with a flourish.

*

The food slowly vanished as they talked shop about the DSO and TerraSave’s plans for the aftermath of Tall Oaks and Lanshiang. She noted his reluctance to go into the more disturbing details, so she didn’t press him. Claire knew he’d share when he was ready. She understood well how hard this life was and the nightmares that came with it. Moments like tonight were too few but well deserved, and she was grateful they were both alive to enjoy them.

“You make it sound like an action movie!” Claire grinned, taking her empty plate to the sink to be rinsed.

“You have no idea.” Leon chuckled as he picked at the last of his potato.

“So, Chris wasn’t full of it when he told me you crashed an airliner?” she questioned after washing her dish.

He glanced over his shoulder at her from his seat at the table. “Slanderous lies.” His eyes sparkled. “I eased her down with the grace of a feather.” He mimicked a smooth descent with his hand. 

Claire tilted her head and shot him an unimpressed look.

Leon’s lips curved smoothly. “The helicopter on the other hand…that was complete die-hard.”

Her mouth puckered. “If it were **anyone** else, I’d say it was utter bullshit.” She shook her head.

Leon wagged his fork at her. “Oh, we haven’t even covered the missile, the explosions, and,” he paused, “the worst thing I encountered.” He waited several beats before adding, “Your brother’s haircut.”

Claire snorted from her spot at the counter. “And, aren’t you getting a little old for the boy-band-reject haircut?” she challenged, but her eyes gave away her amusement.

“Hey.” Leon ran his fingers through his blond locks. “Women love the hair.” He flashed an exaggerated wink.

“Uh-huh,” Claire deadpanned, but didn’t deny his words. She wandered over and stood behind him, letting her vision roam across his back and shoulders. There were various scars, all familiar to her, but some new marks colored the palette. A warm sensation bloomed through her while she touched a large, dark bruise on his right shoulder blade.

“Sounds like it was absolutely nuts over there,” she spoke softly, meeting his gaze. “I’m really glad you’re okay.” She let the tip of her finger run across the top of his shoulder.

His lips curved as they stared at one another. He scooted the chair back while gently tugging her wrist in invitation. “Can’t get rid of me that easy,” he boasted as Claire straddled his lap, the table edge digging into her back. Leon wiggled his fingertips along her ribs. “I’m the cockroach of the bio-terror world.”

Claire batted at his hands. “A **roach** , huh? Accurate,” she muttered. Sighing, she reached for his belt. “But I put up with you,” she teased as she unbuckled it, working it free from his jeans.

“Mm, such sacrifice,” he rasped while he watched her toss his belt to the side.

She hummed, her hands working his zipper as she leaned forward to claim his mouth. His lips were firm but pliant, and she moaned when the tip of his tongue teased at her mouth. She pressed forward, relishing in the taste of him. Claire squeezed her hand inside his jeans enough to wrap her fingers around his sizable erection.

Leon groaned against her mouth at the contact and she answered with a nibbling of his lower lip. His hands warmed her skin as they ran along her spine.

She subtly trembled against him.

One of his hands dipped into the back of her panties while the other threaded through her hair, pulling her closer.

“Leon,” she whispered against his lips when one of his fingers caressed along her crevice. Claire’s trembling intensified, her fingers squeezing his cock.

A low growl rumbled from Leon’s throat, his kisses turning aggressive. The hand in her hair vanished moments before a loud clatter startled her.

She realized his place setting had been swept to the floor as he stood, depositing her on the table where his plate had previously been. Her arms fell back, and she leaned on them as he descended upon her.

“That’s right; you’re with me tonight, sweetheart.” His voice was deep and it raced through her blood like an electric current. His hand grasped the back of her neck, tugging her up to meet his lips in a bruising kiss.

Claire hardly breathed, completely taken by the hunger he displayed. 

He shoved his hand into her panties, and she cried out as he delved fingers into her wet heat. Leon’s lips were possessive in a way he hadn’t been in a long time, and she found herself drowning in her need for it. His fingers massaged her tightness with wild strokes, and Claire whimpered against his mouth when he started rubbing her nub with his thumb. “I got what you need,” he boasted when they broke apart to breathe. He worked his thumb in tight flicks, and she felt her wetness gush around his knuckles.

“I want you. Now. Please.” She pawed at the back of his neck. She relished in the feel of his muscles flexing beneath her hands as he pulled his fingers away. Claire again leaned back onto her forearms before maneuvering one of her legs toward his arm. 

Leon quickly took the hint, throwing her leg across his shoulder before he pulled a condom from his back pocket. He held it up. “Condom tonight?” he asked while caressing her knee.

Claire shook her head. “No…unless you need it.” She ignored the fluttering of her heart as it tried to remind her that it was a rule that **he** was the only exception for.

She nearly missed the tiny smirk on his lips as he tossed the condom aside like usual. “I’m good.” Claire watched him as he rubbed his erection along the wetness of her underwear before he pulled the fabric aside to slide into her.

She mewled, her head tilting back. “Yeah, Leon.” Her body lit up with pleasure as she clenched around his girth. Claire’s mouth fell open as he initiated with a quick, harsh pace. 

The music from the stereo was slowly overtaken by her cries as Leon took her. Her fingers clutched at the tablecloth, her eyes wrenching closed as she gasped and whined. She arched her spine, the new angle dragging a keening moan from her. She shouted her pleasure, throbbing around him.

A smirk worked its way onto Leon’s lips. “Been needin’ it bad, huh?” he taunted with a shaky tone. His grip on the top of her thigh tightened as he pounded her into the table. His other hand went to the juncture of her neck and shoulder, pulling her against each thrust of his dick. He turned his face and mouthed at the side of her knee, his groans vibrating along the sensitive area.

“I always—” she broke with a gasp at a particularly hard thrust, her eyes opening and finding his, “need it from you.” She couldn't stop the admission. One of her hands moved to grip his forearm as a warm sensation blossomed in her chest. She struggled to ignore it, trying to stay in the moment.

“Claire,” he growled against her knee. Leon thrust his hips against her a few more times before pushing her leg down. 

His dick pulled out, and she barely had time to question before she found herself being jerked up against him. The expression on his face startled her; his eyes were dark and focused on her. His hands lifted her, and Claire hurried to wrap her limbs around him as he carried her through the apartment. 

She buried her face into his slightly sweaty neck as she tightened her hold on him. She inhaled the familiar scent of the spicy aftershave he wore. Her pulse fluttered as his scent overwhelmed her with a sense of home.

Her bedroom door was kicked open, banging against the wall. The room tilted as Claire was deposited on the bed. 

She tried to catch her breath, watching while Leon kicked his jeans off. The moonlight streaming through the window was enough that she could make out his naked form. 

He stood, proud and strong; his lips parted from his heavy breathing.

She writhed on the bed with hunger at the knowledge of how wrecked he was for her right now. “Leon, you’re incredible,” she moaned at him. Her fire for him burned **fiercely**. She noticed embarrassment flicker across his features before it was replaced with his familiar cocky smile. _‘Always a chink in your ego somewhere, Leon,'_ Claire thought with affection as she spread her legs slightly in invitation. “Get your hands on me,” she demanded around the small lump in her throat. 

He knelt on the bed and grabbed her ankles, dragging her until the backs of her thighs hit his legs. “Oh, yes ma’am.” His voice was dark and full of promises. His hands reached for her chest and ripped the bra apart at the bow, letting Claire’s breasts bounce free. His show of savagery went straight to her pussy, and she came apart as his mouth and hands roamed across her swollen tits.

“J-Jesus, Leon,” she praised as desire flamed through her. She buried her hands into his damp hair. Claire arched her back, lost in the sensation as his tongue flicked a nipple over and over. She writhed under him, caressing his ribs with the side of her leg.

He pulled away from her breasts. “You don’t need these.” Leon yanked her panties down, working them off and tossing them in a corner. Claire cooed as he parted her pussy lips with his fingers before spreading out on top of her. He chuckled low as he slid into her, nestling his pelvis against her clit.

“I **love** it when you do that,” she praised. She chewed her lower lip.

Leon smirked down at her. “I aim to please,” he boasted before attaching his lips to the side of her neck. He began thrusting up against her, using his body to stimulate her sensitive nub.

Claire closed her eyes with a soft sigh, her hands resting on the back of his shoulders. She let him rock her into a pleasured haze, clenching her muscles around his girth.

His free hand fondled her breast, his fingers teasing and pinching her nipple. Her neck tickled pleasantly as he kissed and tongued the area.

“Yeah, like that,” she choked out when he angled upwards, rubbing against her spot. She arched her spine, smothering her breasts against him. Her fingertips grasped along his sweaty shoulders, her arousal escalating. She shouted when his pace quickened, their breathing turning ragged and desperate.

The bed creaked with their lovemaking, the metal head-rail bumping the wall rhythmically.

Leon shoved a hand under her neck and meshed their mouths together. It was sweaty, hot, and Claire was dizzy with desire as his tongue claimed her. His other hand grasped the underside of her thigh. He lifted it slightly, changing the angle of his thrusts. 

She mewled and whined against his lips as the stimulation in her groin apexed. He gently pulled at her hair, leaning down to nip along her throat, and Claire arched with a cry, eyes wrenching shut as she climaxed.

His lips hummed along her throat. “So sexy, sweetheart,” he whispered, gently humping her as she thrashed against him. 

Her fingertips pressed into his back as she trembled.

His arms slithered underneath her torso and he held her, his lips haphazardly mouthing along her jaw. 

Her body was pliant as though boneless, soft and warm. “Leon,” she whimpered as he continued to stimulate her. Claire pressed up against him when his pace quickened, crying out for him like a mantra. 

His hips began to slam against her pelvis. 

She moved her hands to cup his face, wrapping her legs around his lower back.

He moaned against her jaw before his breathing hitched against her cheek. She pulled him close as he spilled into her.

“…Jesus.” Leon groaned with satisfaction, slowly thrusting a few more times before settling next to her on the bed, his arm over her waist. 

Claire hummed with a smile, soothing her fingers through his sweaty hair. 

He nuzzled the side of her breast, and they relaxed together. After a few minutes of catching their breath, Leon glanced up at her. “So, get any measuring done?” he quipped.

Claire scoffed. “You idiot!” She batted at his head.

He chuckled as he traced circles on her torso with a finger.

She sighed and continued to pet his head. _‘No, Leon,’_ she thought. She’d never worried about the size of a man’s dick, **especially** not his. Men only held her attention for a date or two; she wasn’t interested in settling down or dealing with long-term hookups. 

She found the corner of the blanket and awkwardly pulled it over their bodies.

Snuggling down, she stared at the ceiling in thought. 

_‘Always the exception,'_ she sighed, _'I'll let him fuck me forever; he plays my body like an expert guitarist.’_ Claire inhaled deeply, her eyes closing as she tried to let the silence of the night lull her to sleep.

Leon’s soft snores tickled her hearing, and she glanced down at his resting form.

The tension was bled out of his shoulders and he looked at peace. 

The vision of him like this soothed her. A sense of home and comfort creeped into her heart, causing her to bite her lip. _'Don't go there.'_

Her mind switched gears, _'Do other women feel like this after sex with him?’_ Claire hissed as Ada wormed back into her thoughts. She imagined them snuggling, like they were now. Her fingers clenched the edge of the blanket. _‘She could have this and more, easily, I’m sure.’_ She took a deep breath, unable to stop the concern for his happiness. 

She scowled at the ceiling.

She thought Ada was a **fool** not to give him everything he desired...but she couldn't help selfishly praying to God that the woman never wizened up, despite the flicker of guilt in her chest.

***

Claire was alone when she woke up that morning. She sighed, the familiar disappointment settling over her. Leon was always long gone before the sun rose. She lifted from the bed with a grunt. Her body was a bit sore, but she smiled as she started her morning routine with a shower.

* 

Wiping steam from the mirror, Claire examined the small littering of bruises along her neck and chest. She smiled at her reflection, but knew it was now officially turtleneck day.

Dressed in faded jeans and a thin, soft-pink sweater, she headed to the kitchen for coffee and yogurt. Everything was cleaned, including the dishes and the table. All evidence of their night had disappeared, bar the full drying rack by the sink. She wondered if it was his small way of apologizing for the abruptness of his arrivals and departures.

After eating, Claire filled a small thermos with coffee to take with her. Grabbing her wallet, she cast a glance around the quiet room.

“Till next time.” She smiled as she exited the apartment, though she wasn't able to deny that she was already aching for his presence.

***

It was clear to her as soon she arrived at the office that some news was abuzz. Coworkers were whispering and gossiping, staring at her as she passed or when they thought she wasn’t looking. Claire self-consciously checked her top, but the turtleneck covered her marks. She tried to come up with a reason for her coworkers’ reactions as she rode the elevator to her floor.

“Oh my God, Claire, I need details like, **yesterday**.” Not two steps out of the lift and she was set-upon by Moira, who glamped onto her arm. The girl’s face was split with a devious grin.

“What are you talking about?” Claire asked, practically dragging the young brunette along.

Moira snickered. “No fucking and telling this time, huh? That’s no fun for us nosy bitches.”

Claire furrowed her brow. “Seriously, what the Hell are you talking about?” She hurried towards her office so she could escape. 

“What Senator are you screwing, cause like—” Moira started as Claire opened the door to her office. 

The older woman stopped short in the doorway, her vision bombarded with red.

“...There’s at **least** a grand worth of flowers here,” Moira finished, whistling while gesturing at the room.

Claire’s mouth gaped open as she scanned the area. Every surface boasted a beautiful floral display. The center of her desk held a huge white marble vase filled with red roses and carnations.

“Jesus,” Claire muttered awkwardly. Leon sprang to mind; she hadn’t dated anyone else in over a month. 

First, she was curious, excited, followed by anxious because he typically sends flowers when he’s done something stupid…and the amount of plants here was outrageous.

_‘Maybe he's been feeling guilty about something,’_ she guessed. _‘…Or maybe he’s peeing on his territory.’_ She wondered if seeing James might have scratched at his ego. Her heart clenched. _‘Or maybe…’_ She frowned at the overwhelming amount of red adorning her office, Ada flickering into her mind’s eye. 

She hurled that thought away. _‘He’s_ **_not_ ** _cruel, he's a good man...it’s...not a secret that my favorite color is red, despite_ **_her_ ** _.’_ Her heart clung to that fact. She pursed her lips. _'...These might not even be from Leon.'_

She tried to kill the flicker of disappointment at that thought.

She was brought out of her frantic musings by her friend poking at her face. “You obviously made someone’s dick super happy, so spi-ill,” Moira droned. 

Claire flapped her hand at the girl in annoyance. “It’s not what you think,” she started toward her desk, “probably,” Claire added with a smirk. She inhaled the floral perfume as she wandered around to her chair. Setting her wallet and coffee onto the desk, she examined the bouquet. Her eyes spotted a small card sticking out of the display. She hurried and snatched it, opening the envelope as her heart fluttered anxiously.

“Maybe it’s a hush-up gift.” Moira started making suggestive motions with her hands and mouth. 

Claire rolled her eyes with a slight head shake and a smile before glancing at the card. She recognized Leon’s curly handwriting immediately.

Her heart fluttered shamelessly without her permission.

Her smile grew as she remembered once teasing him about how feminine and pretty his penmanship was. That had earned her a week’s worth of pranks-by-mail, but she stands by her comments.

The note started: (I like my roses **red** . Preferably in a **field**.) 

Claire softly snorted at his cornball play on her name. Her body tingled with warmth; she loved his cheesy sense of humor. 

She continued reading, (You’re an absolute Goddess. I love you, sweetheart. -Leon) 

Claire’s face fell as her heart immediately started thudding erratically.

“Claire? What’s wrong?” Moira’s tone turned serious. 

Claire blinked rapidly, her mind whirling and her chest tightening. _‘He said I love you. He said I love you…is he saying he’s_ **_in love_ ** _with me?’_

“I’m—” Claire whispered before awkwardly sitting in her chair.

_‘No-no-no-no,’_ her mind screamed as her heart tried to demolish her. She fought against the truth, _‘He was supposed to be damned, mooning over Ada for all eternity. I’m just sex...we just have a good time. He wants_ **_her_ ** _. He’s in love with_ **_her_ ** _._ ' 

She’d learned to co-exist with Ada’s influence; it was the only way...the only truth she’d ever known. 

Until now.

She clutched the note tightly, her brain and heart warring against each other. It was a familiar battlefield; one visited many times over the years.

But Leon had snuck his way onto the battlefield, managing a flanking maneuver with only three words.

Three war-changing little words.

_‘What the hell do I do?’_ Claire’s mind **reeled** as the painful notion of hope flickered in her chest despite her attempts at keeping it buried.

+++

Across the street at a roof-top café, Leon studied Claire’s panicked expression. He thought, _‘God dammit, don’t be wrong about this.’_ His fingers tightened on his small binoculars. He took a deep breath before lowering them. He set the binoculars on the table before sipping at his iced tea, his face pensive.

His other hand fiddled with a beige compact, alternating between pecking it on the wooden table and turning it in his hand.

A waitress stopped next to him. Smiling brightly, her eyes drank him like gin at happy hour. “Got everything you need, sweetie?” She fiddled with her pencil.

Leon set his glass on the table, leaning back and contemplating her question.

“I do.” He slowly smiled. “I always have.” 

His stomach churned, old memories creeping into his mind, _'...Almost everything.'_

He hissed as he casually chucked the compact into the nearby trash-bin. _'You'll always be her fucking reminder, Ada...but I can't let it go, now...not if there's a chance that she's forgiven me...that she understands what she means to me...that she cares.'_ He inhaled deeply, his thoughts turning to his new partner, _'I'll have to introduce you...if I'm right. And if I am, then your drinks are on me for the rest of our lives, Helena.'_

The waitress watched him, clearly puzzled. She offered a smile before walking away. 

Taking another sip of his tea, Leon’s thoughts focused on Claire, _‘Well...your move, sweetheart.’_ His fingers caressed along the condensation on the side of his glass. His chest tightened horribly as he gripped the glass. _‘Don’t be wrong, Kennedy.’_

~Thank you for reading~

Choose the one that makes passion,

love, and madness combine and course through you. 

-Unknown

  
  
  



End file.
